The Incredibles: Invasion of the Keeryanians
by Onimiman
Summary: An outline for a sequel to the video game, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer, that ties up some loose ends. Please R&R!


Outline for _The Incredibles: Invasion of the Keeryanians_

The fic starts off with _Rise of the Underminer_'s final cutscene, which depicts the Underminer's defeat and the destruction of his only Gilgenbot prior to the Incredibles and Frozone observing their victory. From there, the fic takes its own storyline, as the Supers later find the Underminer amidst his Gilgenbot's wreckage, still alive, and attempting to escape. They catch him, but before Mr. Incredible can knock him out, a rocket blasts from the Gilgenbot's corpse and flies off into the rainy night. The Supers interrogate the Underminer as to what the rocket is and where it's going, but the villain isn't able to give an answer, though whether he's lying or he really doesn't know is irrelevant as Mr. Incredible punches him out. The Supers then take him to the authorities. Meanwhile, in the rocket, the Crustodian is heading to a world called Keerya with his secretary Miss Limestone. With the escapee robots are the scientists that Mr. I and Frozone saved in the level _The Corrupterator_.

A month later, Metroville has been restored from the Underminer's attack. However, at Area 51, an alien spaceship arrives and its pilot, Dero, informs the government representatives there that an invasion from his people, the Keeryanians, is impending for Earth. He explains specifically to Rick Dicker that the forces of his homeworld of Keerya will attack because his King and Queen were led to believe by the Crustodian that the American government had killed Keerya's top scientists, who the monarchy gave to the government years earlier in secret, but were later taken by the Underminer for his attack against Metroville. Dero didn't tell his King or Queen about his knowledge of the Crustodian's lies because he's part of the rebellion against the monarchy; hence, anything he informs the crown will simply be dismissed as lies in and of themselves, even with hard evidence, which was how he came about the Crustodian's plans to begin with as a spy.

Rick Dicker then calls in the Incredibles and Frozone and asks them to travel incognito to Keerya with Dero so they can thwart the Crustodian while America secretly prepares for an alien invasion along with the other militarily-capable governments of Earth. Mr. Incredible and Frozone agree to travel to Keerya while Helen (Mrs. Incredible), Violet (Miss Incredible), Dash (Speedster), and Jack-Jack (Baby Incredible) stay on Earth so Helen can take care of Violet and Dash, who can stay in school, and Jack-Jack can be taken care of properly. Bob Parr and Lucius Best will be covered by the government in their own jobs. So Mr. I and Frozone both travel with Dero, which, given the Keeryanian's advanced hyperspace tech, only takes a few hours. Once there, however, Dero's shuttle is attacked by the legitimate Keeryanian forces upon their entry to the planet, causing it to crash in the middle of a desert. But, with Dero's help, the three Supers find the closest Keeryanian rebel base and head there. Along the way, they encounter several robots once owned by the Underminer, and which are now owned by the Crustodian. Once they reach the base, and after they earn the rebels' trust, the Supers learn that the King and Queen not only bought the Crustodian's story of the American government killing the Keeryanian scientists, but also that the monarchy allied with the Underminer's robots. With all this information, Mr. Incredible and Frozone are involved with planning out the attack on the Crustodian's robot factory, which is stationed next to the Keeryanian Palace (the factory was established so fast because it was the rocket that the Crustodian travelled in).

Meanwhile, on Earth, the robot once known as the Magnomizer Guardian, and who is now known as the Fallen Guardian, attacks the Metroville Maximum Security Prison with a contingent of auxiliary robots and causes a riot that results in the Underminer's freedom. They escape via a drill, but not before the incomplete Incredibles arrive to follow them down through the hole they made while the police are too busy battling the robots. Now underground, the Incredibles battle their way through more robots as they track the Underminer's whereabouts. Their chase ends with the reveal that the Crustodian and the Fallen Guardian had orchestrated these events so that the Underminer could escape the planet prior to the Keeryanian invasion on Earth. The Fallen Guardian tries to prevent the Incredibles from boarding the rocket and stopping the Underminer, but Mrs. Incredible and Baby Incredible do battle with it and her entourage of robots while Miss Incredible and Speedster manage to board the rocket. They smash their way through the Underminer's defensive robots to get to him before finally confronting him in a new copy of the machine he used to fight against Mr. Incredible and Frozone in _Last Ditch Effort_, along with even more robots. With their powers combined, Violet and Dash defeat the Underminer and his robots, and in destroying his machine, they cause it to blow up, killing the villain. They then board an escape pod to head back to Earth just as the Keeryanian armada arrive to invade Earth, and just as Mrs. Incredible and Baby Incredible destroy the Fallen Guardian and the last of her robots.

On Keerya, the rebels, with Mr. Incredible and Frozone, prepare to launch their attack on the robot factory via stealth attacks from the woods surrounding the area, but they're ambushed by defensive robots and royal soldiers. However, Mr. I and Frozone manage to fight past their way through the war zone and to the robot factory, where they battle through even more robots before finding not only the scientists that the Crustodian was holding hostage, but also the King and Queen of Keerya, who had been replaced by robotic imposters thanks to some clever machinations on the Crustodian's part. Frozone takes the monarchs out of the factory while Mr. Incredible continues alone to the Crustodian's office. There, not only does he once again confront the Crustodian and his own 'bots, but he also simultaneously does battle with Miss Limestone, who, like her immediate superior, is a jar of light attached to a Warkerbot. Mr. Incredible manages to defeat all the subordinate robots and destroy the Crustodian and Limestone's bodies before destroying the jars that make them who they are, ending their lives. He then locates the factory's self-destruct mechanism and escapes in time to witness not only the shutdown of the remaining robots, but also the real King and Queen of Keerya renounce their invasion on Earth; with their robotic imposters targeted for execution in the Palace. The rebels depart with the King and Queen giving them a day's head start in gratitude to Mr. Incredible and Frozone. Later, Mr. Incredible and Frozone leave Keerya thanks to Dero, and they reunite with the rest of the Incredibles back on Earth, which has been spared by the Keeryanian invasion.

Level Titles:

After the Underminer (Part 1)

After the Underminer (Part 2)

After the Underminer (Part 3)

Keerya Approach

Base Trek

Prison Riot

Underground Pursuit

Fallen Guardian

Robot Factory Raid

Robot Factory Intrusion

Protect the Monarchy

Spaceship Invasion

Against the Underminer

Finishing Business

Escape the Robot Factory


End file.
